Talk:Ekko/Strategy/@comment-9771997-20160107185745
Build that made me go 16/1/11 last game as AP Ekko mid vs Heimerdinger: http://matchhistory.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/#match-details/NA1/2060475859/39699769?tab=overview 1. Hextech Gunblade - For the sustain, the active, and both AD and AP that Ekko makes use of. I take this over WoTA pretty much all the time since the active is godly, and since on Ekko you're going to be using your auto attacks, being able to hit 40 AD higher with them and more importantly, sustain off of them is really valuable. 2. Abyssal Scepter - Went for this second because of the enemy team having 4 AP champions and Heimerdinger. 3. Ionian Boots of Lucidity - CDR is your friend 4. Lich Bane - Already slaying people long before this but made my burst get much higher + CDR 5. Rabadon's - Didn't feel right to build it before this point, E + Lich Bane + Passive = one shot 6. Void Staff - Was gonna finish up with this for the pen since I had no trouble surviving without Zhonyas Core Items: Hextech Gunblade - Sustain is massive, Ekko makes good use of both the AP and AD, and the active is just amazing once you're accustomed to using it. Using Timewinder on an incoming wave and procing your passive on creeps will take you from 0 to full in a few seconds. Lich Bane - Now with CDR! Land two hits of Timewinder and E in to kill someone from over half hp. Rabadon's - Huge chunk of AP Situational: Abyssal - Great item on Ekko overall since he makes great use off all of its stats assuming you're fighting an AP mid, but if the enemy team lacks AP go Zhonyas instead. Ionian Boots of Lucidity - CDR to dash all over and have your ult up when you need it is a must, and if you can't fit it anywhere else in your build then pick up these boots. Void Staff - Good chunk of AP, amazing Mpen, but otherwise nothing else. No need to grab it if you're not having trouble killing people like I wasn't in the above game. Morellonomicon - I love this item. AP, mana regen, CDR, and healing reduction all in one place. Definitently worth building if the enemy team is really sustain heavy. Luden's Echo - Movespeed is great on Ekko, AP is great on Ekko, and the passive is decent, even if it doesn't fit Ekko's assassin character. The Luden's proc with 800 AP would be doing 180 magic damage before MR and pen and whatnot, spread out over the whole enemy team it's useful, but for killing lone targets the passive is trivial. Rylai's - Could be great on a tank mage Ekko, or if you just need the hp to go with Abyssal/Zhonyas. Great AP, great hp, great passive. Ekko's passive already applies a stronger slow though so Rylais would mostly be for the slow on his E dash. Zhonya's - Has amazing synergy with Ekko. 100 AP, armor, and stasis that he can use to buy time. Ekko can also pop parralel convergence while he's in stasis, so if he needs a little time to get the shield Zhonyas can do that. Nashor's Tooth - Really, the AP is good, the CDR is amazing, and the attack speed is useful. My biggest problem with this item on Ekko is that Ekko is an assassin, he's meant to get in, kill somebody, and get out. He is not meant to get in and just mash them with his sword(?) until they die. In my experience, landing two hits of timewinder, then using E with lich bane will instantly kill anything that's not a tank. In that scenario the attack speed and the passive are both wasted, and you probably would've been better off going the Morellonomicon route. Rod of Ages - Useful item if you're afraid of getting bursted, not something I really like building on Ekko though since it'll weaken your early and mid game, and you can already get tons of "fake" health from your shield if you use it correctly.